


Clearing out in the Mediterranean

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Bashing, Character Death, GFY, M/M, canon character illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: Tony left to find himself. Things happen outside of his control but he's just sad that it happened this way.





	Clearing out in the Mediterranean

Tony sighed as he relaxed at the villa in Italy that his Mother’s family owned. He was tired of the back stabbing and toxicity that became of the MRTC in Washington DC, and he was happy to leave it all behind him.

Using his Cousin’s contacts, he was able to leave the United States with none of his snoopy ex-colleagues or bosses knowing where he was going. He had simply fallen off the face of the earth, and if they inquired too deeply, well a pretty little trap was waiting for them. He smirked at the fate that would await them if they pried too deeply into the Queen’s affairs and those of her favourites. It would not be pleasant for McGee, Abby, or Ziva if they dug too deeply. 

Letting go of his past workplace was easy at the villa. The clear water at the edge of the cliffs splashed upwards creating art each time, and he was itching to draw it. No one knew that he was an artist, and had tons to his name as Antonio Paddington, but he liked being able to solve puzzles as Tony DiNozzo. It was such a shame that those that he believed he could trust turned out to be the most untrustworthy of them all. But it was a lesson that he learned and he would be more cautious in the future.

“Antonio, Come inside, it is time for lunch.” His cousin called and Tony smiled. He liked Sherriford, known as Q, and the man’s quirkiness. It matched his own. 

“What are we having today?” Tony asked teasingly, as it was a game they played.

“Come into the Kitchen and find out. Honestly Antonio, I’m a room away.” Q’s voice was exasperated, but you could hear the teasing lit to it, making Tony smile all that much brighter.

“All right, alright, I’m coming. God forbid I know what I’m having for lunch before I get in the room.” Tony stepped through the door and arched an eyebrow at the other cousins in the room. “Well, this is either a blessing or ominous.”

“It is a bit of both actually.” Mycroft shrugged as he sipped his tea.

“Depending on how much you still care for the buffoons where you used to work that is.” Sherlock mentioned offhandedly, watching Tony’s reactions like a predator.

“Oh?” He wasn’t quite sure how he felt. “How and where did they get caught?”

“If we are going to have this conversation, you will sit at the table and at least drink your tea.” Q pushed a cup towards him and Tony smiled at the action.

“Of course,” Tony sat and batted his eyes at Q, “May I also have lunch?”

The Snort from John made it the look on his cousin’s face worth it. It was always amusing when he and John pranked his three cousins. 

“Well, your former director is being let go due to health reasons. She was digging everywhere to find you so you could do an unsanctioned operation in the name of her vengeance.” Mycroft sighed, “She was admitted to the hospital for cardiac arrest when MI-5 pulled the rug out from under her.”

Tony shrugged, he wasn’t surprised that the director wanted him for something. The way she worked the MRTC made him reach out to the family to get away from the scheming without anyone being the wiser.

“Abigail Scutio was arrested while bowling with the Saint Mary’s Nuns. They were all very angry at the members of MI-6 until they heard what she had done. The operatives said they could feel the air turn frosty with their displeasure at her.” Tony blinked and frowned. While he was sad that Abby was arrested, he knew it would be the only way she would stop and potentially get help. She had changed the most during his time at NCIS, and none of it was for the better.

“Timothy McGee was arrested on espionage charges as he tried to hack into the mainframe at the palace. He will be brought to Great Britain to be tried for anything they can throw at him. His father had tried to stop it until he heard exactly what had happened and not his son’s pathetic excuses.” Sherlock butted in and Tony nodded. It made sense that Tim would have his father poke his nose around, the man was an Admiral, but this type of scandal will have him retire as well.

“Lastly, Ziva David was killed when MI6 tired to apprehend her. As she was aiming to kill them, they felt justified returning the favour.” Mycroft stated.

Tony sat back and thought it over and put his thoughts into words as he looked at his family.

“Well,” Tony started, “While I knew this was coming, I’m just more disappointed more than anything. They could have all kept going and kept their careers, but they chose to be buffoons, as Sherlock called them. They wanted to get one over me, or control me, or, better yet, use me and then discard me. I know I have more value than that, but it is their loss and not mine. Now, I was promised lunch Q, I still don’t see it.”

Tony would break down later over old friendships that turned to dust and what could have been, but now was the time for family off the coast of a little villa in Italy.


End file.
